A Tale Of A Whole Blood
by DarkLordofBunnies12
Summary: There is a rare gene that can be passed down through half-bloods. If two half-bloods have this gene and have a child together, it may become a god. Almost all of the seven.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV:**

I always knew my child was special. Right from her birth I knew, Grace Jackson would become something amazing. Her father knew, too. Before he had to go off to war he told me himself. Percy has been gone four years now. He isn't dead. In my mind,  
at least. People told me to let go. "He's gone, Annabeth. It's time to move on." They would say. I never listened.

Grace has grown up without her father. She's eleven now. Barely remembers him. I'm about to drive her off to camp for the summer. Hopefully she'll behave.  
Chiron couldn't decide her first year where to put her. She's in the poseidon cabin with her aunt and uncle. They're her age. Terra and Edward. Devils, Grace calls them. "Straight from the Underworld." She told me. I laughed. But that was  
before I got to know them. "Love you," I told Grace as she entered camp. "Have fun!" She curtly nodded and ran inside.  
 **Grace POV:**

I'm glad to be at camp now. I don't have to be around mom. She loves me, I know, but she doesn't act like it. Sometimes she goes into a mad rage, blabbering on about my dad. I don't think she realizes what she's doing. At least I'm  
safe.

"GRACE!" I hear my best friend calling from the Apollo cabin. I drop my duffel bag and run. "AMELIA!" I call back. I embrace her in a hug. "I missed you!" I said. She nodded. "I missed you too." She narrows her eyes at my temple,  
pointing at a bruise. "Mom?" She asked. I'm deciding to tell the truth. "No. Thank the gods. It was only an accident on a hippo griff." Amy is one of my only friends at Camp Halfblood. Mostly because I'm the only quarter blood here. It's not really  
fair. I am really smart, like my mom, and I can control water, like my dad did.  
 **Sorry for the really short chapter! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter Two

**The spilling of golden inchor.**  
 **Grace POV:**

I am great with swords, knives, bows, you name it. That's why I always win capture the flag, except for today. I'm on the blue team today. They're nice. Not like Amy, though. They don't really care what would happen if a certain quarter blood dies  
from being stabbed. Since I am a quarter blood, my mother thinks it's too risky to try ambrosia or nectar. I just have to sit through the pain. So I wear extra armor. People think that's funny. "Afraid you're gonna get scratched, quarter blood?" The  
red team laughed. It was another stupid Ares kid. Think they own the place.  
As we ran off to find the red flag, I saw a glimpse of a yellow feather off in the woods. Yellow feathered kids are bad. They get to move around the flag. I took off after the yellow feathered player. They found our flag, and picked it up.  
"Hey!" I yelled, I unsheathing my sword. The kid turned around. It was Rinalda, of course. One of the Demeters. "Ha! Think you quarter blood can take this?" She laughed. She launched an arrow at me. I tried to dodge it, but it was too late. It had  
already embedded itself in my chest. I screamed, dropped to my knees, and pulled the arrow out. I felt blood gush from my wound. But it wasn't blood. It was **gold.** GOLDEN INCHOR. That meant... No way. I am a **GOD.**

 **YOU SAW IT COMING. HAHA. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS.**


	3. Chapter Three

**To Anonymous: thank you for telling me to continue. It means a lot.**

 **Grace POV:**

I am a GOD. No way. This can't be happening. I have half bloods for parents. I have powers. Not exactly godly but still.

Chiron had immediately pulled me aside to see for himself. I was covered in golden inchor. "There is no way you are NOT a god," he said, as Will Solace started patching me up. "I am going to contact Zeus immediately."

"No," said Dionysus, who had just arrived. "No? Really? What do you want us to do?" Asked my mother, she had just shown up on Pegasus back. "We will take her to Olympus." Dionysus finished. Annabeth smiled. "That sounds better."

I didn't know what to think. I'm a god. That's it. Not a stinking quarter blood. I'd get to meet my grandmother, Athena. My mom said my only resemblance to Athena is our stubbornness. I get my hair from my mom, and grandfather. Everything else is from  
/my father. I guess I've never met my other grandfather Poseidon. I guess today turned out for the better.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV:**

My daughter is a god. I don't know if I should be proud, or disturbed. She's a wonderful girl, really, but she reminds me too much of her father, Percy.

We're going to Olympus now. I'm glad I'm going to see my mom. And my father in law. If he even still is. If his wonderful son isstill alive, he's so far gone even Nico can't sense him. It just makes me upset to talk about it. Oh well,

we're here.

 **Lol ending!**

* * *

L

 **Jk not done yet.**

 **Athena POV:**

Oh. There's my daughter. And her child that she had with that boy. I don't— didn't, like him. Thank us he's dead. We didn't do it. There's just nothing for us to thank.

"Hey mother!" Shouted Annabeth, as she climbed up the steps. I waved. "So this, must be Grace," I say, looking her over. She looks nothing like me. "Nice to meet you," I say with no emotion. "Is it, really?" She asked, full of sarcasm. Now

I see the resemblance. My daughter elbows Grace. "You do NOT treat your grandmother like that!" Exclaimed Annabeth. "Yes. Especially, to a god." I said, trying to sound higher than Grace. Which I was. A good four feet. "You see, that's what

we came to talk about." Said Chiron. My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" He sighed. "Your grandchild, Grace, is a god, you see." I fainted.

 **I tried writing a longer chapter. If you like, comment or follow plz so I know to keep going. Now I'm gonna take a nap I'm tired.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y'all likin' this? If you are I'll continue if not I'm stopping. Love, the dark lord of bunnies ? Ps follow . on Instagram. It's my dog and cats Instagram. Also, if u like it then u shoulda put a ring [comment] on it.**


	5. Chapter5

**Grace POV:**  
The rest of the gods weren't too happy when we told them I was s god like them. Hephaestus caught on fire. Zeus ha lightning thrashing about over his head. Apollo dropped his mirror.  
"This hasn't happened in millennia, I know." Said Dionysus. "But you should treat her like one of us. Two gods at Camp Halfblood would attract more monsters than you know. So what do you say? Will you take her?" Zeus frowned. "Let's take  
a vote. All in favor of her staying, say 'i'." More than half of the gods said I. "We don't get new gods often," said Aphrodite. "I'd love to show her the ropes." Poseidon nodded. "As will I." Everyone looked to my grandmother. She scowled. "There  
is no place here for a god. She must stay on earth."

* * *

That didn't happen. Obviously.  
 _ **Sorry for the short chapter but I must go to bed.**_


End file.
